


Золото

by S_K_O_B_A



Series: KuroYaku Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Catboy Kuroo Tetsurou, Demon Yaku Morisuke, Kuroyaku Week 2020, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_K_O_B_A/pseuds/S_K_O_B_A
Summary: — Котик, — прошептал Яку. Куроо дёрнулся, не то от ласковых слов, не то от лёгшего жарким пятном выдоха на его шее. Яку поцеловал его прямо там же, под челюсть, рядом со своей хваткой, и она напряглась под пальцами. — Котёнок.Day 3. Royalty!AU
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: KuroYaku Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010253
Kudos: 13





	Золото

**Author's Note:**

> по вселенной @koudb_art (twitter):   
> https://twitter.com/koudb_art/status/1327013249808818176  
> https://twitter.com/koudb_art/status/1327659328590008321

Рыжее золото прекрасно смотрелось в полутьме. Золотыми были браслеты на сильных руках Куроо, цепляющихся за мягкие подушки; золотым было брачное ожерелье, плотным кольцом изогнувшееся вокруг шеи; золотыми были цепочки, мелкие, в крохотных камушках, ссыпавшиеся по груди, звенящие на каждом вдохе; золотыми были серьги в ушах, дёргающихся и дрожащих.

Золотыми были глаза Куроо, сверкающие из-под опущенных век, как самое драгоценное подношение.

— Котик, — прошептал Яку. Куроо дёрнулся, не то от ласковых слов, не то от лёгшего жарким пятном выдоха на его шее. Яку поцеловал его прямо там же, под челюсть, рядом со своей хваткой, и она напряглась под пальцами. — Котёнок.

Куроо был таким чудесным, золотым подарком, что Яку от предвкушения почти урчал. Куроо доставался ему один раз — уже, однажды, прямо на балу с воссоединением их государств, пусть всего лишь украдкой и несколькими минутами, шипением споров между зарослями кустов — но сейчас, в спальне Яку, в его кровати, обложенный подушками и одеялами, Куроо был полностью в его власти. На этот миг, на ближайшее время, на сладкое демоническое навсегда. Отправленный в путь, со всем золотым приданым и белой рубашкой, Куроо принадлежал ему, и ни у единой живой души ни в одном из королевств не было шанса этому помешать.

— Такой красивый, — выдохнул Яку ещё раз, поцеловал, прикусил. Губы прижались к нагревшемуся металлу, золото прекрасно впитывало тепло, и горячее кошачье тело Куроо отдавало его сполна: Яку буквально хватал этот жар ладонями, трогая обнажённые рёбра, тоненькие цепочки вплывали между его пальцами, как юркие рыбки.

Куроо был котом, он был охотником. Но и роль разделанной, загнанной жертвы демона ему очень шла.

— Ты даже не колебался, когда покидал королевство? — переспросил Яку с хитринкой, сощурился, ловя золото уплывающего взгляда. 

— Нет, — ответил Куроо. Губы изогнулись в ухмылке, между ласковой и ядовитой, кошачьи клыки сверкнули в полусвете зажжённых свечей. Наверное, это была не совсем правда, но слова были сладкими, как мёд, и цепляющими нутро, как едкая кислота, и Яку уже любил эту мысль. 

— И никто не сказал тебе ни слова против? 

— Думаю, я слишком хотел, — Куроо тяжело выдохнул от прошедшихся вниз по телу пальцев, сорвался на последних словах. Яку ещё раз прижался губами к горлу под ожерельем.

— Хороший котёнок.

В растрепавшихся волосах торчком стояли чёрные уши. Они вздрагивали на каждое слово Яку; Куроо ловил его похвалу, купался в её лучах, подставляясь под руки и поцелуи всем телом. Он поднял подбородок, и Яку, рыча от удовольствия, лизнул под щетиной, сдвинул носом золотое кольцо на шее и куснул. Под губами дёрнулся кадык, Яку стиснул зубы сильнее. 

Никто не мог осудить их за яркие пятна на шее Куроо. Он был его, Яку, официально, принадлежал ему, всецело и безвозвратно, и под брачным ожерельем вторым ожерельем желания расцветали краснеющие следы зубов. И каждого человека и демона, кто только посмел бы высказать недовольство, ждала сила ответного недовольства Яку.

У демона королевской крови было столько желания защищать всё своё.

Фамильные перстни на пальцах Яку чертили камнями полосы по животу. Магия, колдовство текли зачарованной силой над тёмной кожей, длинные ногти вели вензеля и звёзды. Упёршись ногами в кровать, Куроо подбрасывал бёдра, елозил спиной по подушкам, рассерженно и нетерпеливо размахивал хвостом и хлестал им по бёдрам Яку. 

Вслед за пальцами Яку спускался по телу своими зубами.

— Як-ку! — Куроо застонал, стоило длинному языку коснуться его плеча. Яку схватился за него всей челюстью, обхватил, как сочное красное яблоко. Демоны были плотоядными, жадными и вечно голодными. Куроо заглушал этот голод — и разжигал другой. — Пож-жалуйста.

О, когда у него кончались слова, Куроо, оказывается, становился таким хорошеньким.

— Слушаю, дор-рогой, — проурчал Яку. — Тебе что-то нужно?

Золотой взгляд гневно блеснул во тьме, Куроо изогнул губы в рычании, цапнул клыками. На это можно было лишь посмеяться: злой требовательный котёнок, желающий чего-то, но не имеющий права перечить. Чего ты желал?

— Долго ещё?

— Что? — фыркнул Яку, стуча ногтями по мышцам. В тишине комнаты они цокали о рассыпанные по животу цепочки и камни, и только тяжёлое хрипящее дыхание Куроо складывалось вместе с ними. 

— Долго там твои ритуалы-

— А? — Яку наивно вскинул брови, поднялся к лицу Куроо. Оно было скрыто подушками от свечей, и во тьме Куроо смотрелся намного лучше: в той темноте, которая тоже принадлежала Яку. — Почти закончил.

И лизнул его. 

Куроо распахнул рот: как человек с жаждой, попавший под дождь, и Яку почти что вкрутился языком между открытых губ. Куроо клацнул зубами, прикусил, Яку прикусил его язык тоже, потянул нижнюю губу, подхватил ладонью под челюсть, и всё погрузилось во тьму, пока он с упоением целовался, закрыв глаза. Ладони Куроо зашарили по спине, царапая позвоночник, дёрнулись в волосы, трепля за косичку. Жадные, беспокойные — ловкие, цепкие, тоже кошачьи, ногти потёрлись по скальпу, растрёпывая Яку вихры. Магия мягко шуршала вокруг и гудела, искрясь на щеках. Сцелованная и густая, как кровь, закреплявшая узы.

Перстни вибрировали от напряжения, Яку чувствовал это пальцами, и Куроо, видимо, чувствовал тоже, когда в горле навстречу этой вибрации рождался стон. Все начертанные над животом знаки шипели и плавились, под второй рукой Яку, забравшейся под поясницу, на хвосте вставала шерсть Куроо и бегали мурашки.

Яку чувствовал жар и холод, выжигающие весь их воздух, превращающие их в цельную статую, и все знаки на теле Яку горели огнём.

Так сгорел последний магический вензель — всё кончилось, схлынуло. 

— Всё? 

Они расцепились. Только губами: всё тело Яку было прижато к Куроо, кожа к коже, колдовской знак — к знаку. 

— Брачные ритуалы кончились? Мы можем...? — добавил Куроо и фыркнул. И ухмыльнулся, и если бы он ещё не был доставшимся Яку, с такой вот улыбкой он точно бы захотел Куроо себе.

— Да.

Яку стёк на Куроо, прижимаясь ещё сильнее. Они были спаяны, мыслимыми и немыслимыми частями, клетками тела, согревшейся между телами магией, связывающей их друг с другом, кольцующей их вместо брачных корон и ожерелий. 

— Мой, — шепнул Яку. Пальцы в его волосах напряглись. — Мой. 

Превознесённое колдовство распаляло начерченные на коже метки. Яку шарил руками по телу Куроо, цепляя пальцами тоненькие цепочки и спрятанные в них узоры. Их не было видно глазами, но Яку знал, и знал Куроо, вздрагивающий каждый раз, как пальцы касались символов, словно бы выплавленных на теле ожогами. Яку снова вёл губами следом за своими руками. 

— Мой котёнок, — поцеловал его Яку в спираль на солнечном сплетении, где свернулись двумя змейками золото-рубиновые цепочки. — Мой, — выдохнул он на рёбра, прикушенные и зацелованные. — Мой, — добавил он, носом ведя вниз по торсу, целуя по каждому завитку над напрягшимся животом. — Мой, — запечатал он, спустившись ещё ниже.

Ладони Куроо вздрогнули, соскользнули, и он судорожно вцепился в рога. У Куроо были длинные-длинные руки, и Яку подоткнул его выше, вталкивая на гору подушек; взгляд Куроо — почти в пустоту, пальцы крепко сжимали рога, и под вздёрнутыми на подушку бёдрами бился по сторонам хвост. Ну не прелесть ли.

— Твой. Язык, — еле выдохнул Куроо. Яку хитро хихикнул, не утруждая себя ответом: оторваться от вылизывания Куроо было бы пытке подобно. Он мелко подбрасывал бёдра, но Яку держал их прижатыми тесно к подушке. 

Под пальцами крепкие мышцы казались каменными, как у статуи.

Кожа была мягкой. Яку прижался зубами, открыл рот и сжал их, клыками прочерчивая красные линии: по внутренней стороне бедра, по верху, около паховой складки. Она -- кожа -- расцветала пятнами, лишними узорами, вместо магических, и теплела под сжатыми пальцами. И когда Яку усмехнулся, довольствуясь видом, и обернул язык так, как Куроо просил, эти руки, держащие за рога, только яростно потянули его ещё ближе.

Браслеты на руках звенели рядом с ушами Яку, и чуткий слух улавливал мелкую дрожь металла и грудные громкие вдохи.

Весь Куроо напрягся, как загнанное в угол животное, и запрокинул голову: доверчивое мягкое тело, прикончи меня. 

Яку уткнулся носом под челюсть. Горячие пальцы в перстнях сменили рот.

— Ну давай, мой котёнок, — сказал он почти в приоткрытые губы.

Куроо не нужно было многого, он слишком долго ждал; его выгнуло, выломало под накрывшим его телом Яку, и шерсть, где её было видно, встала торчком. Во вздёрнувшихся ушах блеснули золотые кольца, ожерелье на шее сдвинулось, когда он сполз вниз по подушке, браслеты скользнули почти до локтя, а разметавшиеся по груди струйки-цепочки спутывались между собой.

Он загнанно дышал, и вспотевшая кожа в жёлтом свете свечей тоже отблёскивала, как золотая. Золотой мальчик. Котёнок.

И весь он — принадлежащий Яку.

Дыхание прервалось и сверкнули золотом прищуренные кошачьи глаза. 

— И ты тоже мой.

**Author's Note:**

> да, тут есть магия. знаю ли я, есть ли магия у демонов в этой ау? нет. стоило ли мне об этом спросить? без понятия, я просто хотел сделать штуку. она даже не планировалась, я просто случайно написал "фамильные перстни", и потом меня понесло.
> 
> писать порно без упоминания половых органов вообще как смысл писательского мастерства, я-хо.
> 
> шло как шло, вышло как вышло. нравиться мне это перестало ещё где-то в конце первой трети, вот на уровне фамильных перстней, но мне очень не нравится забрасывать недописанные наброски.
> 
> опять же, больше курояку в твиттере: аккаунт @krykweek2020 или тег #kuroyakuweek2020
> 
> а я на этом завершаю своё участие в этой неделе. люблю весь фидбек, но если оставите пару слов, буду любить вас ещё сильнее!


End file.
